Generally, flooring construction in a living room of an apartment, house or the like has become more common.
Most flooring currently constructed and in use is formed by adhering a wood veneer to a top surface of plywood, to which thin wood sheets are bonded in a zigzag pattern by adhesives to prevent the flooring from warping after installation.
However, wood flooring with wood sheets having a thickness of 1.5 mm or more on the surface thereof has a pleasant appearance, but has a problem in that the surface of the wood flooring is burst through repeated contraction and expansion resulting from under floor heating.
Further, the wood sheet itself has poor strength and thus is vulnerable to chopping, denting, and the like in use.